Notes
by xfb490
Summary: NEJIHINA[oneshot] Hinata is given a mission and asks to take Neji along with her but while going over the mission notes she falls asleep, there is a visitor, a conversation, and territorial remarks. Light and fluffy, a bit funny even complete


A few years back, about three, when Hinata was a Chunnin she was disregarded as the heir to the Hyuuga clan. The girl did not mind though, she never really wanted to lead a clan anyway, especially as one as prestigious as the Hyuugas. After she had let down her father by not becoming the heir he all but disowned her. Again, she did not care much as her relationship with her father was never a good one.

After that, Hinata decided it best to leave the Hyuuga compound. She found an apartment not too far away but far enough. She cut all ties with her family, even financially. At first it was tough but she got used to, and grew to love her home. Home. Something she could never call the compound where she grew up. Sad isn't it?

All of that happened a bit over two years ago. Hinata was now a Jounin and awaiting her Genin team after the new class graduated from the academy. She would be lying if she said she has no connection to her family. Somehow she has grown closer to her cousin Neji as he helped her work for her Jounin title and his promotion into the ANBU forces along with her former teammate Aburame Shino and tactical genius Nara Shikamaru. The three made the best ANBU team Konoha had seen in years.

Neji often comes by her apartment sometimes just to say hello or if she invited him for a meal or something of that sort. Before he leaves for a mission he will stop by and say goodbye to her in which she will reply, not goodbye but see you soon and give him a hug before he leaves.

Hinata was going to go meet up with Neji so he could show her an adjustment he had made to one of the Hyuuga techniques to make it a bit easier and use less chakra. While on her way an unnamed member of the ANBU dropped in front of her saying the Hokage wanted to see her. So she turned around and walked in the direction of the Hokage tower.

When she got there she walked up to Tsunade's office where she was told about a mission that needed her skills, in other words the Byakugan. Tsunade said it might be a bit rough to handle by herself so she may choose someone to go with her that would benefit the situation.

Since it was a tracking mission she first thought of Shino and Kiba, which made her stop to think that she hasn't seen Kiba in years and only sees Shino with Neji before and after they have missions. Neji.

"Can Neji-kun come with me?" she asked the Hokage sitting before her

Said Hokage shifted the papers before not sure if she could send a Jounin and ANBU on a mission that could be handled by a Jounin and Chunnin, but she relented to Hinata's request and told her to come by later with Neji.

Hinata nodded and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. After a few minutes if walking she saw Neji at the training ground waiting impatiently for her arrival. When she made herself known she explained the situation and why she was late. He accepted the mission and the two abandoned their training for the day and rested up to meet the Hokage later.

When they did meet her later all she did was give them a file and told them to be here early tomorrow. The two Hyuuga took the file and headed towards Hinata's apartment to look it over. For some unknown reason Hinata took the file and sat on the floor instead of the table, Neji just shrugged and joined her on the floor below.

After three hours and they went though all of the contents of the file Neji was doing some double checks and Hinata stretched out on floor next to him, head slightly touching his side before she drifted off to sleep.

Neji was about to tell her something when he noticed her asleep beside him and he figured he would move her later after he finished going over the file for a final time. Somewhere during his third read through Hinata shifted and her head was rested on his back by his waist and her hand was clutching his shirt, but he didn't mind.

He finished reading though and he was about to move her when he heard a knock at the door. In a lazy moment, which he must have picked up from Shikamaru, he called that the door was open. After a few seconds Inuzuka Kiba came in the room to see his former teammate sleeping on her cousin.

"Oh, uh… I wanted to talk to Hinata but I guess she's asleep." He sounded a bit disappointed.

Neji looked at the younger boy, "You haven't seen each other in a few years haven't you?" he asked. Kiba nodded and said something about their schedules always conflicting no matter what. Kiba sat on the floor legs crossed and looked at the two Hyuuga's. Neji was on his stomach head propped up by his arms and was slightly looking back on the girl asleep on him.

"We're going on a mission tomorrow." Neji said offhandedly. Kiba didn't reply. They sat for a few minutes in silence watching Hinata before Kiba said he should leave. "I'd walk you to the door but…" his voice trailed, "When she wakes up I'll tell her you came by, I'm sure she wants to see you too."

After Kiba left Neji still hadn't moved from his spot on the floor, no matter how cramped his body was getting.

"You know Hinata," he said to her sleeping form, "I think he was jealous. But you know what else? He cant have you, your mine."

She didn't hear a word he said but at that moment she mumbled his name in her sleep.

Neji smirked, "I thought so." He said as he looked at the door mentally saying, 'take that Inuzuka.'

Neji got comfortable, as much as he could, and fell asleep on the floor with his cousin on top of him.


End file.
